


Desperate Little Thing

by pukefiend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Frankie truly exhibits the puppy persona he clearly has.





	Desperate Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creakybones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakybones/gifts).



> Written for my friend Pansy cause we talk about stuff like this and have a good time.  
> They pronouns occasionally used for Gerard.

Gerard fumbled with his keys for a moment before finding the right one for the apartment and cramming it into the door. He was tired but not exhausted, just a sort of dreary fuzziness that he would have liked a cup of coffee to remedy. 

“Hey Frankie,” Gee called out, voice mellow and warm. He stepped inside and let the door ease closed behind him. “I’m home.”

Usually Gerard would hear a grumbled reply from deeper in the home announcing that Frank had heard him, but instead there was a sort of scuffling noise. Gerard came to a stop, quirking one eyebrow up and listening for a moment.

Frank’s head peaked out from the bedroom at around knee level, and Gerard let out a peal of laughter. 

“Hey baby,” he said, smiling crookedly. “What’s going on?”

Frank’s face was lit up with a dumb smile. He leapt out from the doorway in a flash of pale skin, bounding over to Gerard’s feet, and Gee could see then that he was almost all naked except for faded red underwear and a black leather collar. Gerard swallowed thickly at the sight of him, then smiled and ran his fingers through Frank’s dark hair. Frank whined, pushing up into Gerard’s touch. He’d gotten so bored when Gee was at work for the day, and now he wanted nothing more than Gerard’s attention and affection.

“Whatcha got there?” Gee asked, still rubbing Frank’s head lazily.

Frank reached up, holding a smooth black plug with a tail on the end, decently thick but not too long. He was blushing visibly as he handed it over. Gerard patted Frank’s head gently, eyes crinkling up as he smiled. 

“You wanted me to help you put this in, Frankie?” he asked, shaking the plug gently. 

Frank looked sheepish, but he nodded, his hair fluffing around. He really did have a puppyish look about him, shaggy hair falling in front of his face, lithe body squirming with excess energy, and soft round hazel eyes gleaming. 

Gerard grabbed Frank’s jaw gently, easing his face up so Frankie was forced to look at him. 

“What a cute little puppy,” he cooed. Frank smiled widely.

“Did you already prep yourself for me pup?” Gerard asked, rubbing his thumb over Frank’s cheek. Frank nodded quickly, squirming in anticipation. 

“Why don’t you turn around for me then?”

Gerard took a seat on the couch, watching with a smirk as Frank scrambled to obey, presenting his ass up to Gee. Gerard could feel his cock stirring in his slacks. He gave Frankie a sharp swat on the ass and Frank whimpered. 

“Look at you, you pretty little thing,” Gerard said, his voice low with a growl. He grabbed the waistband of Frank’s boxers and yanked them down, revealing Frank’s round little ass and making him let out a yelp. Gerard grabbed a handful of Frankie’s ass, groaning at the sight in front of him. He spread Frank to reveal his pink hole, visibly still wet with lube from when he’d prepped himself. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Gerard murmured. After a second, they spat right onto Frank’s hole, watching as it twitched uncontrollably and Frankie gasped. 

“Get this nice and wet for me, baby,” Gee said, thrusting the plug under Frank’s nose. Frankie immediately stuck out his tongue, licking long strokes over the smooth black surface of the plug, leaving wet trails. He pressed his soft lips all over the plug in sloppy wet kisses, moaning quietly as Gerard massaged the soft flesh of his ass. Gee could feel himself getting hard, and he groaned deep in his throat.

“Good boy,” he said, and Frank let out a high pitched whimper. Praise was a surefire way to get him riled, and it made sure he was always eager to please. 

Gerard pulled the plug away from Frankie’s mouth and pressed the end of it to Frank’s waiting hole. 

“You want this fucking plug in your ass, huh?” they teased, rubbing the plug in little circles over Frank’s asshole. 

Frank whined. 

“Show me how much you want this,” Gee said, spanking Frank with his free hand.

Frank shoved his ass up against the plug, giving a needy little whine in the back of his throat. He wiggled back and forth, presenting as best as he could for Gee, for his master. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and he panted quietly.

“Good boy. Good little slut,” Gerard said. Gently and deliberately he eased the tip of the tail plug into Frank’s ass, and Frank gasped as his hole stretched slowly. 

“Good, baby,” Gerard said. “Just relax.” 

He twisted the plug slightly, and Frank let out a little cry. Gerard eased the plug in further, watching Frank’s ass stretch to accomodate more girth. Frank loved the dull stretch, the feeling of fullness, and he loved that Gerard was in complete control of how much of it was inside him. 

Gee grinned, displaying all his tiny teeth, and then pressed the plug deep into Frank, a hard and sure movement. Frank gasped loudly, his eyes flying wide open as the plug filled him up. 

“Fuck!” he cursed under his breath. 

Gerard drew his hands away so he could see the way Frank was spread around the plug, a cute little tail curling up from the end. Gee grabbed Frank’s little hips, digging his short nails into Frankie’s tattooed skin. 

“Does that feel good? You like having your tail in, pup?” Gerard asked, threading his fingers in the back of Frank’s dark hair and jerking his head back. 

“Fuck, yes,” Frank mumbled between panting breaths. 

“Are you hard?” Gee asked in a rough voice.

“Yes,” Frankie whined, “I’ve been so hard the whole time.” He thrust his hips as if to prove that statement.

Gerard smiled and moved his fingers from Frank’s hair to his collar, tugging on it lightly. He could feel his own cock throbbing, and he bit down on his lower lip.

“Such a horny little puppy, aren’t you,” Gerard teased. “It’s cute how desperate you are.”

Frank wiggled his ass, his black tail wagging with his excitement and his cock bobbing between his legs. 

“That’s adorable. Your little tail is wagging, honey,” Gee said, grinning. “You’re a good little puppy wagging your tail for me, aren’t you?”

He rubbed Frank’s hair affectionately and Frank smiled, letting his pink tongue hang out of his mouth.

“Turn around for me sweetie.” 

Gerard used Frank’s collar to guide him to turn around, and he smiled when Frank locked eyes with him. 

“There’s my pretty puppy. There’s my cute little boy,” he murmured, ruffling Frank’s hair. Frank leaned into his touch. He really did look pretty, all smooth pale skin and round eyes and flushed cheeks and wet pink lips. 

“Fuck, Frankie, I need you to blow me,” Gerard moaned. Their face was flushed, and they squirmed in their seat, spreading their legs. 

“Come here baby,” he said. He pulled Frank’s collar so Frank’s face was between his legs, pressed against his crotch. He could feel Gerard’s hard cock through his pants, and he eagerly rubbed his cheek against him. Gerard couldn’t help jerking his hips up into Frank’s touch; it just felt so nice to finally get some contact on his cock. Frank clumsily mouthed at Gee through his pants, his breath hot. He had no technique at all, just blind enthusiasm as he rubbed all over Gerard’s dick. 

“Frank, come on, I want to feel your fucking mouth. So hot, baby,” Gerard muttered. He tugged Frank off him by his collar, and Frankie gasped hoarsely. Gerard undid his pants with shaking fingers, and Frank watched, shifting on his knees. His knees were a little sore from being on all fours for so long, but he always kind of liked that. And the next day, he might have some pretty bruises to show for it, which Gerard would certainly lavish with kisses.

Frankie perked up as Gerard shimmied their pants and underwear out of the way. He immediately leaned in and started pressing wet, messy kisses all over Gerard’s cock. Gee moaned and knitted his fingers in Frank’s hair.

“Good boy. So good with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Frank groaned, kissing his way up to the sensitive head of Gee’s dick. He licked the underside of Gerard’s cock with flat strokes, his breath coming out in little huffs. Frankie loved having the opportunity to just lick and lick and lick until he was mindless with it, so absorbed in using his tongue to please his master that he didn’t have to think about anything else. He loved the way Gerard’s hand tugged at his hair when he did a good job, making his scalp tingle. 

Gerard groaned at the sensation of Frank’s hot, wet tongue all over him, canting his hips up so his cock brushed against Frankie’s jaw. Frank’s mouth wandered lower, licking teasingly over Gerard’s balls, and Gee twitched. 

“Oh fuck,” he cursed, and Frank grinned between long strokes of his tongue across Gee’s overheated skin. Gerard pulled him in tighter, pushing Frank’s nose into the crook of his thigh, and Frank breathed hotly on him. Frankie whimpered, a soft little sighing sound, and Gerard stroked his hair gently. 

“Good, pup,” Gerard cooed. “Your tongue feels so good.” His head tipped back dramatically against the couch. He groaned. 

Frank whined, moving up to take the tip of Gee’s cock in his mouth. He sucked on the head, looking right up into Gee’s eyes. 

“Will you let me fuck your mouth, pup?” Gerard asked, grabbing Frank’s jaw. Frankie couldn’t help bucking his hips into nothing, and he let Gerard’s cock pop out of his mouth to nod quickly.

Gee used his thumb to pull Frankie’s lips open and moaned as he slid his dick back into Frank’s waiting mouth. He readjusted his grip on Frank’s jaw and began to press his hips forward. Frank breathed out heavily through his nose as he felt the weight of Gerard’s cock on his tongue, and then pressing at the entrance of his throat. He could feel it throbbing in his mouth, and he could feel himself throbbing just the same. His cock was starting to ache between his legs, and he jerked his hips forward in desperation, feeling the plug press against his prostate.

Gerard swallowed hard, the perfect tightness of Frankie’s throat sending tingles up his spine. He looked down and could see how Frank’s tail wagged as he rocked his hips into nothing, sweat glistening on his flushed skin. 

“So horny you can’t help yourself, huh puppy?” Gerard teased, sliding his hand down to Frank’s collar. “You’re just a desperate little thing, aren’t you? It’s okay love, I know puppies like you can’t help it.”

Frank let out a muffled cry around Gee’s cock, tears welling in his eyes, and spurred on by Gee’s teasing he couldn’t help his hips jerking up again. His cock bobbed between his legs obscenely, a drop of precum dripping onto the floor. 

“You’re fucking adorable,” Gerard murmured. “So desperate for me. Like you’re in heat.”

Frank’s cock throbbed at the word ‘heat’. He did feel like he was in heat, overpowered with desperation and desire, his head cloudy with it. All he could focus on was Gerard and the overwhelming sensations of his own needy cock and full ass. 

“If you’re a good boy and make me cum, maybe I’ll let you get off too, huh?” Gerard said. They gasped as Frank swallowed around the tip of their cock, body going taut with pleasure. They scrambled to tangle their fingers in Frankie’s hair. Frank looked up with innocent eyes and Gerard could feel himself break a sweat. He felt hot all over, and Frankie’s mouth felt so hot around him too. He propped one of his legs up on Frank’s shoulder, and Frank grunted from the solid weight.

Gee drew one hand up to his lips, moaning exaggeratedly as he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Frankie already knew what he was going to do, and the thought made his pulse quicken and his dick ache. More and more the anal plug was teasing his prostate, making precum leak out of his dick.

Gerard was breathing heavily, watching how pretty Frank’s lips look stretched around his cock. They started shifting their hips faster, chasing the delicious pleasure of Frank’s throat, and Frankie curled his toes up as he forced himself not to choke. 

Gee drew his fingers out of his mouth, slick with spit, and lowered them down to his tight pink hole. Frank moaned as he watched Gee rub his fingertips over his asshole, his face scrunched up in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck, look at you,” Gerard said, his voice strained. “You’re taking my cock so good honey. And you’re wagging your cute little tail the whole time cause you fucking love this, don’t you? You just want to be used. Makes you so hard, huh? I can fucking see it, I can fucking see how hard and leaking you are. Fucking...in heat, yeah?”

Frank whimpered, his hips thrusting fruitlessly, cock begging for friction. Drool slipped out of his mouth, leaving a trail on his chin and wetness on Gee’s body. Gerard could feel it running down his balls. 

“Frankie, I’m gonna cum, I’m close,” he warned, arching up off the couch, his body straining, pressing the tip of his finger into himself. He couldn’t help kicking his leg back against the sofa, his other foot digging into Frank’s back, and he tugged at Frank’s hair sharply. 

“God!” he yelped, his eyes screwed shut, and his hips jerked forward, making Frank struggle to swallow around the head of his cock. Frank’s eyes watered, but he swallowed again, canting his hips, desperate for his master to cum so he might be given the same privilege.

“Oh, holy shit Frankie!” Gerard said, his voice gone high and whiny. His thighs shook as his orgasm flooded his senses, Frank eagerly swallowing everything down, still fervently humping at nothing. Gee’s was still breathing heavily through the aftershocks as Frank pulled back, opening his mouth so Gerard’s cock was just resting on his tongue. Gerard eased his finger out of himself, his breath hitching. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re amazing,” Gerard murmured. Frankie sucked on the head of Gee’s cock, locking eyes with his master as he milked the last of the cum out of Gerard’s cock. Gerard hissed softly with oversensitivity, and Frank let him pull out with a popping sound. He lapped at the underside of Gerard’s cock, delicate and teasing.

“Come on pup, that’s enough,” Gerard said with a smile. Frank panted and gave a whine, jerking his hips as if to try to remind Gerard of how desperate he was.

“That’s right,” Gerard said, voice mellow. “My little puppy is still horny, isn’t he?” He showed all his teeth when he smiled. 

“You were a very good boy for me, Frankie,” he continued. “I’m sure you must be so pent up by now.”

Frank nodded eagerly. He whined, release so close he could taste it. 

“Come up on the sofa sweetie,” Gee said, scooting to one side. Frank leapt up onto the couch, a blur of frenetic energy. He swarmed into Gerard’s personal space, nuzzling into his sweaty neck. He pressed his tongue all over Gee’s skin, breathing heavily. He squirmed, legs scrabbling for purchase on the couch, trying to get closer to Gerard. Gee reached down to circle Frank’s cock with his fingers, and Frank bit down on the tendons of his neck.

“Desperate little pup,” Gerard groaned, leaning back so Frank could get at his neck better. Frank licked long strokes up to his jaw, his cock pressing through Gerard’s fingers.

“I bet you can cum from humping my leg, yeah Frankie? That’s all puppies know how to do.”

Frank’s eyes rolled back in his head as he held back a groan, and he braced himself with his arms on either side of Gerard’s body. Gerard stuck out one of his legs and Frankie straddled it, letting out a high pitched moan when he dropped his cock down onto it.

“There you go pup. Easy now. Don’t wanna cum before I say you can,” Gerard said, running a hand down Frank’s back to grab a handful of his ass. 

Frank nodded and slowly thrust his hips forward, his mouth falling open as he finally, fucking finally, got some friction on his dick. He left a streak of slippery precum on Gerard’s thigh, easing the slide of his cock against Gee’s skin. He couldn’t help how he was shaking, and with each slow thrust of his hips, he could feel the plug inside him push against his sensitive prostate. 

“Please,” he said in a shaky voice. “I need it- I need to cum so bad...”

Gerard moved his hand lower to grab the end of the plug in Frank’s ass. 

“You really are in heat, aren’t you? You can’t fucking think about anything except how bad you need to cum?” he teased in a growl. 

Frank moaned, caving in on himself, his face falling onto Gerard’s collarbone. All the muscles in his stomach were twitching. He yelped into Gerard’s skin as Gee pushed on the plug, forcing the tip against his prostate.

“Please, master,” Frank whined, canting his hips a little bit faster.

“Feels so good, please, Gee,” he gasped. 

“Show me what a horny fucking bitch you are,” Gerard said, rubbing the tip of the plug up against Frank’s prostate harder. “Hump my fucking leg like you mean it.”

Frank’s breathing was ragged as he leaned forward, hair sticking to his face, grinding his hips down on Gerard. With each passing second, his hips moved faster and faster, and Gerard pressed the plug harder and harder into him, and Frank became less coherent. He was whimpering, nibbling at Gee’s collarbone, moving his hips in frustrated desperation.

“Cum for me, baby, come on,” Gerard said, and just like that Frank came all over Gerard’s thigh, streaks of hot, white cum shooting out with each thrust of his hips. His legs went weak and he dropped down onto Gerard’s thigh, quivering and gasping for breath.

Gerard stroked down Frank’s back and Frankie sighed, letting himself collapse fully onto Gerard. 

There was a long moment where the only sound in the room was Frank’s breathing, Gerard just quietly rubbing his back.

“Such a good boy, Frankie,” Gee said after a minute. He kissed Frank’s sweaty head and Frank kissed the spot on Gerard’s neck that happened to be under his lips. 

“Good boy,” Gerard mumbled, and Frank sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
